novistarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty Crisis
"Beauty Crisis" is the second webisode of Novi Stars. Plot Alie's crush asks her out on a date but first she needs to deal with a major beauty crisis! Summary Alie begins the webisode after giving her pet Hi-Def a push away from the screen. She is very excited, then mentions that something amazing has happened and she starts talking about her crush: Derek. It was during her science class when he asked her to pass him one of the chemicals they were using, while she passed it to him their hands touched. As the flashback ends, Una and Mae run in and tell her they got the text she sent them. Alie then tells them that Derek asked her out on a date. Una then tells Alie to show the audience/viewers a picture, so Alie holds up her cellphone and Una criticize's Alie for only taking a photo of Derek's hand and arm. Alie tells her that she didn't want to make it obvious, Una takes the cellphone from her and says to pretend to take a picture of yourself. Mae then points to Alie and asks what is on her face. However, Alie has no idea what it is. Then Ari comes inside and comments on the odd bump on Alie's cheek that the others noticed just a moment before. None of them have any idea of what it is though. Una uses Alie's cellphone to look up information and she manages to find a page and reads its pretty common for Earth Girls. She also adds that certain foods and things like chocolate tend to cause them. Which causes Alie to suddenly grow uneasy as those are things she's primarily been eating since their arrival on earth. She begins to panic until Una tells her to stop panicking. Ari then brings a little padded object and hands it to Alie, telling her that a lot of people use them for these type of problems. Alie cannot stand it however and instantly questions Earth's healing methods. Ari then remembers the thing she read did say the pads hurt very bad. But she quickly changes the subject by holding up a compact filled with concealer. She then puts some makeup over the pimple, Alie holds Ari down to look at her reflection in the bubble but she doesn't think makeup will work either. The others tell her not to worry as she tells them she doesn't want Derek to think of her as a freak. It's then she gets a call from him. Alie panics as she speaks to him, then hurriedly mutes the phone to ask the others what she should do about it. She then un-mutes it and talks to him while the others make swooshing noises and she uses this as an excuse to hang up, claiming to be going through a windy, under-water tunnel. She then asks what she should do and Una grabs her and the others leave the bedroom to think of a plan over some food. Quotes *Alie: *sighs* "It was...awesome". *Una: "We got your text, and are freaking out Alie! So...what happened with Derek?" *Mae: "You gotta show the Earth girls how CUTE Derek is". *Ari: "Hey Girls!...*points to Alie* I don't want to alarm you but I learned about this today in history class. I think you have the plague...on your face". ''-----'' Trivia *Apparently the humans in the series are represented by actual, real humans, not drawings. Category:Webisodes Category:Vlog Entries